


Finding Violet Pearls

by senpainoticed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Mermaidstuck, additionaltrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpainoticed/pseuds/senpainoticed
Summary: eridan didn't know what to do after sollux ruined his lifehe lost his friends and girlfriendhis father's approvalhis hopeand his heartnow entering college eridan is determined in creating a fresh start with his new friends and enabling no one to break his once brokenheart. As a new individual , he can not let go of the one thing he has never planned or will of letting go of : swimming. So when a certain boy of shades blue and red joins his swim team . oh, hells gate is going to be opened, eridan assures you. Now with trying tofind the three wonders that the famous merprincess made while on the surface and deciding the new reality he made with himself isworth continuing or is it better to forget humanity and the past and become a mertroll in the city of Atlantis.NOTE: I deleted this, instead of taking responsibility and orphaning it. I felt regret about it years later, so I'm posting it again. Not continuing this work, but if you have questions about the story, I can spoil ya ;)
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Shades of Cool

Its cold. Its cold and still. Its cold, still and peaceful .What the world would give for all those, well maybe just peace since most people think of still and cold lonely. But I consider all those my home. Its perfect once you can accept it for what it is. that flawed perfection is water, aka my swimming pool, .and that peace is disrupting as I can feel ripples of water on top of the surface and showing a flash of skin and color. I didn't hesitate to swim up from the abyss and marvel at the shower of light coming from this lighthouse. Which is my girlfriend/BFF Feferi Peixes .

  
fefer; )(urry up guppie! were going to be late!

  
eridan; wwoww , good morning to you too fef

  
Eridan then proceeded by grabbing fefs hand and kissing it before waiting outside his house for him to get ready for school but not without a blush for her to bring with. eridans 'house' is an understatement. The clear definition is an estate , its theme is a sailing ship but to me its more like a wreckaged ship sitting on a tiny island, because of its complex structure, all our windows are a violet purple contrast to teal and grey walls. surrounded by the seas , almost toward the edge of a cliff and engulfed by almost a wild but tamed forest terrain that has a paved road just for coming and going to the publics eye and heart. There has been a legend that my ancestor settled here was a royal pirate and fefs ancestor was apparently high royalty and thus controlled this town which is now a thriving city. Of course after the aristocracy is gone, eridan's and fef;s family decided to take power again by today's modern times, business. Which is now Betty Crockers , fef's mom is the CEO and my dad is her right hand man. But back to my current problem: getting ready for school. By the time I was ready fef was already in my car, when did that girl get my keys? As we got outside the car we had two minutes to get to our first period which is upstairs, if only science could be magic and let us fly with a broomstick to our class but I learned the hard way that it wasn't and ever will be possible....since magic isn't real, so off we ran.

  
feferi; O)(! eridan, did you know were )( aving a transfer student!

  
eridan: remember fef, you can look but don't touch

  
he said cooly which earned him a slip of a tongue by the bubbly girl. They were late but managed to get through Ms. Lalonde unnoticed before she took roll call. After roll call she introduced a new student, and I already didn't like him. He was a tall skinny nerd with a apparent dual complex, black and white shoes , yellow Gemini symbol in his black shirt, neat pointy hair that look exactly the same on both sides, and most of all his glubbing shades of blue and red , but weirdly it all fit him. Speaking of weird , why is he looking at me? And why is he coming toward me?,,, wait don't I have a empty seat next to me. I looked to my right because fefs in my left and oh I do. This duel character then sits his void of an ass down to my right and I can already feel fef's upcoming "recruitment of a new friend". and I was right

  
feferi; )(i there, my name is feferi and you?

  
sollux: 2ollux and hii two

  
sollux then turned to eridan, but eridan decided to ignore his existence and hopefully fef does the same. but feferi thought otherwise on that

  
feferi; and grumpy gills over here is eridan, by the way want to hang out with us at lunch . I sorta peeked at your timetable and found out we have almost every class together

  
sollux; 2ure, 2ound2 like a plan

  
Greeeaaat , first I have to waste my sight on him in class, but now possibly my breath in my breaks?! seriously, what was fef thinking ? but then again its fef. You know if your rich , it would be instant popularity and reputation right? Well of course but fef is different, she wants to be normal. she wants to be average, average friends, average job, average responsibilities , and average highschoool girl life. and as her boyfriend/BFF I will be her ally and support. Which then brings us next to our group of friends :karkat, the angriest and loudest but caring second best friend, john, a goofy no-homo prankster and kar's suspected boyfriend, kanaya, the fashionable mother hen and third best friend, vriska, ex-girlfriend and huge bitch also kan's girlfriend(don't ask me) ,dave , ironic but chill dude, terezi , freaky always-smiling girl who has no sense of fashion even if she is blind, jade, fef's clone but simpler and john's sister, rose, can be creepy but helpful at times and daves little sister (by 1 day) as well as jade's girl and that leaves us with fucking sollux fucking something, Whats worse now is its lunch and as Im walking to my destinated table I spot feferi and everyone and the only one that doesn't belong is HIM. But since its for fef I'll tolerate it .As I sit down everybody is in a conversation with the new guy

  
karkat; WE KNEW YOU WERE COMING BUT OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING DAYS OF THE SOLAR UNIVERSE , THAT DAY WOULD BE TODAY!!!

  
jade: yeah! when we saw you coming with feferi we all thought we took gamzee's infamous slime pies on accident

  
karkat; DONT EVEN START THER-

  
dave; its good to have you back bro

  
as everybody said there welcome backs and how are you doing and how was it in there ? me and fef stood there dumbfounded that our group of friends knew this foreign character. I was the first to speak up

  
eridan; you guys knoww him

  
karkat; KNOW HIM? WE PRACTICALLY KNEW THIS LITTLE FUCKER SINCE WE WERE LITTLE KIDS

  
terezi; 4ND TH3N H3 TR4NSF3RR3D TO WHO KNOWS WH3R3-

  
feferi; but I guess t)(e important thing now is that your back

  
and so the rest of that day was nonstop conversation about our spotlight king sollux captor and it didn't help after since fef didn't once stop talking about sollux afterschool. As days to weeks passed by sollux was getting increasingly popular ( I hate to admit it but more than me) but he still bugged and stayed with our group, he was the center of attention with everyone in our group, except me but most of all fef. I noticed she started to get closer to him . sometimes even postponing our dates and alone time because she said sollux wanted to hangout. once I even checked her phone when she went to the bathroom and saw a text from sollux and for a second I thought they were in cahoots but I shrugged off that assumption .Fef wouldn't ever do that to me shes a sweet and caring lady, right? I also became aware that I was swaying away from the group, I would just stop coming to group and just walk around the halls or stay in the library anywhere quiet and if possible isolated since everybody was talking about sollux. Even when I told kar and kan , best friends #2 and #3, that I was thinking sollux was starting to become annoying and being too close to fef and he should go back to whatever he came from. their reaction was the opposite of what I hoped for

  
karkat; ERIDAN FOR ONCE STOP BEING A HIPSTER DOUCHE AND LISTEN TO YOURSELF!! HE JUST CAME BACK AND IS ADJUSTING TO SCHOOL , YOU BARELY MET THE GUY AND YOUR ALREADY BEING SO JUDGEMENTAL

  
kanaya; I Agree With Karkat . Eridan , Please Do Not Be So Quick To Judge Sollux. He May Be Unique But He Is A Trustfull Friend And Hopefully You Will Feel The Same

  
and they left. well that [hurt.to](http://hurt.to/) think your best friends would choose your enemy's side. but I know I have fef , and that's all I need. As I was walking down in the hallway with no destination in mind I noticed in the corner of my eye two figures leaned in the lockers. I then heard a confession by one of them and then I heard a noise that only a fast sloppy kiss would make , lucky day for them. I remember the day I confessed to fef, best valentines day for me when she said yes. As curiosity got the better of me I decided to take a closer and see who the new couple is and who I saw leaned toward the figure was feferi kissing sollux. the next thing that I remembered was I was in my room shining my rifle gun and going to bed. I woke up that morning yearning for revenge and blood and went earlier to school . As the bell rang for everyone to start going to class I spotted kar,kan ,fef and him together in a deserted hallway. kan and kar then fef spotted me about to say good morning but they noticed something was different about me and were about to ask why but I couldn't hear anything I kept my eyes locked in sollux and grabbed my rifle from my backpack and directed it to the location of sollux. I pulled the trigger and the airborne bullet flew not to the man of shades blue and red but to the girl of sweetness and life in the stomach area where she guarded sollux. kan came next as she screamed at me to stop but I shot her too . two down two more to go. but wheres kar? oh well, I guess sollux is the only one I get to have fun next. I layed my gun down and grabbed the now shocked sollux by the collar and dragged him close to a nearby locker to reenact that little scene but instead I punched him so hard that his shades fell off and some of his teeth too and then pushed him to the ground for him to see me kick him in the stomach then to the face and to the back until he even move or keep his eyes open. I then decided to end this by reaching for my gun and pointing it to his heart

  
eridan: you should havvev never came. me and fef wwould havve never havve to even look at you but here you are, and look at wwhat you did to her. a heart for a heart

  
I was about to shoot his heart when something pulled me back to face it and IT was kan. whats she doing up ? she's dead. Well even the living dead didn't stop me from getting the punch of my life and knocking me over as well as my gun. kan, now with a grimm angry face like I've never seen before grabbed my gun and shot me in the same target area as fef and her. god, did it hurt, how did kan even manage to get up. I didn't even want to move because of this incredible pain. kan then broke the rifle that my dad gave me when I entered highschool with her bare strength and proceeded by getting closer and closer. as I started getting more sleepy and losing my vision I thought I saw kar out of nowhere stopping her and saying something to kan and then pointing to something- oh wait why is the cops here. hmmm maybe kar called them. and look they also brought along those guys that transport you to an ambulance , i think a EMT is what you call them? yeah, they really need to check on kan and fef. wait, why are they going towards me ? shouldn't they first check on the people who were shot! Im not worth it! Check them! Them. FEF!!!

  
But I wasn't able to do anything and was taken to the hospitable .when I woke up I was informed that I will be transferring to a psychiatric hospital . and then my dad came later and screamed at me of why did I have to pull that shit and shoot his boss's daughter and now he's cleaning up my mess , in Ampora words he's very disappointed in me, and left in frustration. all the while I was silent, good job eridan, you lost the only ticket you had to making your father finally happy at you. But that doesn't matter now, your tired and ready to go back to the dream bubbles again. Back to the cold, still and peacefull place called water


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can hope burn eternal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who was in the same waters as Eridan

Its already been 2 months since I got out of the Rigshospitalt(The national, state or kingdom hospital) in Denmark, Copenhagen. I was eligible because I fitted into one of the several categories: severe depression. Okay , maybe I was depressed, but not severely! I decided to comply since I wanted to get away from the heat from that little incident. I stayed there for 3 months doing group or individual therapy, and meeting the psychiatrist. It was extremely boring and I was the only one in our therapies who was the most normal or even sane. plus, they didn't even let me use the pool because " it is for the handicapped, sir" , yeah bullshit. And the saddest thing out of all of this was I couldn't make a single friend . Sure I guess you could say I befriended a nurse named Rosa Maryam, funny since her name sounds oddly familiar . But other than that I just couldn't trust anybody, or even want to depend on anyone. And that is what brought me to finish what's left of my last year of highschool "hospitalschooled". Really easy once I called my father I wanted to be independent and go to college once I'm out and his response was "about damn time" and "persuaded" the hospital to let him bring private tutors. Between times of studying and taking breaks to therapies and visiting the psychiatrist, I was somewhat always in the deep-deep part of my heart hoping for fef or my friends or even family for that matter to visit me. Even if my dad was there just to scream at me for that stunt and cro just laughing and teasing me at the same time, or kar and kan criticizing me and saying their not my friends anymore, or fef saying she hates me and telling me to never come near her again. All of those I would try to avoid and prevent in the past but now I just want to see somebody familiar, to talk to somebody, to my friends and fef, I want someone to visit me out of their own free will to scold me and say good things instead of my bad parts and then hug me because...because they care about me and accept me. But instead no one came and everytime the door opened it would either be my psychiatrist or M.S. Rosa.

After 3 months or less of studying in Rigshospitalet I decided to make a fresh start by going somewhere new but not too foreign. After weeks of thinking I reached a conclusion that Greenland would be perfect, its a island of Denmark but has its own language, parliament and flag, Thank god I know Danish and Greenlandic(kalaalisut) . its also far away from my past and Ampora name, and close enough to let my dad think I wouldn't run away since a) its a island b) hell be giving me limited income c) if I do run away hell find me and tear me a new one. So I temporarily settled in the capital city Nuuk , a very colorful and neat like city that looks like somewhere Santa would live in, a very small population compared back to Copenhagen but lovable nonetheless. I enrolled in a new college named Derse , its new because since there is only one college in Greenland father created a new college that the people in this city would call fancy, and it is compared to the other one. Since he "created" it when I was still in the hospital people already enrolled in. I decided to set my major on Denmark history and my minor in a sport, so of course swimming.

In 2 months I had already made a second step to my new life by making friends, without fef helping me this time. Aradia, a radical optimist and has a kink for death, Equis, really really really sweaty and a polite racist, nepeta, a fan/cat girl who acts like she takes catnip everyday and eq's bestie, tavros, a timid stuttering cripple that likes to play card games like pokemon and the friend I pity the most. This may have been a odd crowd but I had fun with them, I started to speak more than I did with my previous group, and we would sometimes meet afterschool and go on adventures and if not that roleplay or dig for fossils. if I was in my previous group I would leave instantly if dirt was involved. But what surprise me most was I was starting to become more open even though I still had trust issues I considered it breaking the first wall to my closeted heart. But hoping is too scary. and everything would drastically change again next.

It started when it was the beginning of our stretches for swim that our coach introduced us to a member. I was excited inside because I knew too what being a transfer student and not knowing anybody in this community where everyone knows each other, would be is first friend. That idea quickly went as I quickly thought about it when I recognized it was him. All the girls were instantly whispering and blushing while the boys either blushed too or gathering together whether to decide to try to befriend him. It was sickening, to think he came back and was already the spotlight king again, great achievement. But this time I'm different. I am not going to give him the satisfaction of my attention, if he wants to punch me for what I did he can do that but that's the limit. The whole class went on like any other but with a new addition and the feeling like someone is watching me but when I turn around it's just Sollux talking to few of the girls and boys. The next day when lunch rolled in I didn't see any of the other in the table but not too longer than a minute I spot everyone walking towards me in a almost group-huddle with someone in the middle. Surprise Surprise , he is here again.  
aradia: eridan l00k this is s0llux. s0llux eridan, eridan-  
eridan: wwevve already met  
I guess they already took the hint on the harshness in my voice that I do know him and don't like him. It was stupid of me to think it would be any different from before and the fact that I cant decide to leave this school because of my agreement with dad. It's best to leave now in the beginning then wait until the end since this would just be a cycle, and I'll at least get hurt less. So I got up from my seat and speed walked to the exit. As I was about to leave the school premises someone shouted my name and of course I turned and it was sollux  
eridan: wwhat?  
sollux: what do you mean "what?"  
eridan: I mean wwhat is it that you wwant from me?  
sollux: we haven't even properly met and your already being a a22hole! 2eriiousy, iit ii2 you  
eridan: wwhats your point?  
sollux: my point ii2 ii have many que2tiion2 for you! why diid you leave aa's table? why do you hate me? and why did you shoot ff and the other2?  
eridan: ff?  
sollux:...feferi. and al20 why didn't you visit and apologize or even 2ent flowers2?  
eridan: I couldn't  
sollux: what do you mean you couldn't ? when you've ju2t ran away like a coward all the way two Greenland!! All the while kn and ff -  
eridan: SHUT UP!!!...jus shut up. I couldn't go because I wwas hospitalized, I couldn't go outside because of that. And wwhy wwould they even want to talk to me or even see me?  
I was at tears at this point  
sollux: eridan  
eridan: if all you wwant is questions just stop. if you want to beat me up to get even to get just do it but that's as far as I wwant to get involved wwith you  
sollux: iim not going two you beat you up  
eridan: then leave me alone  
I turned my heels to leave when a hand touched my shoulder  
sollux: wait, I want to-  
eridan: just leavve me alone!

I snapped and threw my leather satchel at him and ran like forest Gump without looking back all the way to my house. When I came home I said " I'm home" to the house rather than the nothingness. I was already crying and snot was coming out of my nose. I looked like a pampered toddler who didn't get their parents attention. But since my parents nor anyone was here I could practically just drop to my soft couch and cry as much as I want. I woke up in a couple of hours when I checked the clock and felt good that I got that out my system, tears and Sollux. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt, but it was only a small pang, and then a flash of anger and sadness of that past incident with fef and kan. If only I didn't ditch my last class swim I would have relaxed a little more. But then he's there. I then thought of a stupidly brilliant idea at the time . Since my house is at the edge of the shore of the Davis Strait, which is the northern arm of the Labrador Sea, I thought just going for a little swim to cool my thinking would be a good idea .  
I so underestimated the waters temperature but I found myself more calmer as I got adjusted to it. I swam a little farther ahead but not too far from the city, probably a miles worth, I could easily swim back. As I floated on my back I stared at the northern lights which showed a hue of violet. Really understandable why Greenland is a tourist attraction. You could get lost in those lights and forget all your troubles, because compared to this it could convince you that life may be complicated but simple. And it helps more as the water is almost hugging me and caressing my body and that's when the trance shatters when I realize something is pulling me down.


	3. where the fishes sleep

I opened my eyes to a monochrome medieval-looking world. With shining structures that gleam against the unknown sun hidden in the pure bright white sky opposed to the roads that hide deep in the darkest shadows. It seemed to me it showed pride, the kind of pride of wanting to show its joys but no one to show it to. Except to this unsuspected visitor and apparent only inhabitant until a soft disembodied whisper violated my head

eridan; wwh-wwho is this?

???: who? But what?

I was scared but also angered by this figures remark of playfulness

eridan: wwhat are you then?!

???; I have many names such as "Speaker of the Vast Glub" " The Rifts Carbuncle" " Emissary to the Horrorterrors" "Gl'bgolyb" or what most call me the kraken. But to you I am your greatest grandmother.

eridan: wwait, your my wwhat!? H-howw is that evven-

kraken: I understand you are confused and I will share part of my knowledge with you for you to better understand. You are the descendant of a fallen sea princess named Orphia, the youngest of the 6th princesses that live in the deepest part of the oceans under the rule of the sea queen herself. Orphia who was a quiet and thoughtful girl, who cared for nothing from the wrecks of the fallen vessels was stolen from us by a mere human prince. If you are familiar with that human story of a mermaid falling for a human?

eridan; Yes, the little mermaid

kraken: The story is similar but not all true. You see young one I have yearned for your presence to ask you, you who has Orphia's blood, to come back to us, to leave the surface that is above and let us love you for eternity at home. For we would fix this world that you are in

eridan: This wworld?

kraken; this world is your heart. It has built itself back from a fall but is now alone with no color but black and white. I do not know what has happened in your life but this is evidence of your misery. Wont you come with us and leave that world?

All of this I thought to myself was so fast and didn't make sense. But yet I did want to leave. I wanted to leave this loneliness, I wanted to leave my past, and I wanted to leave this stupid island and never see that bastard sollux again and so I agreed

eridan; Please, let me come home

kraken; I will grant you your wish but there is three trials you must complete in order to join us

eridan; But you said you wanted me to come home, you evven asked me

if someone begs for you to go somewhere and you say yes and then that person says something like" well, you see you need to do this first and then well go to where I begged you to, thats okay right?" you would deem that person as the most idiotic individual in the world

kraken; So I did but you are also half human. The sea kingdom is home of the sea people not of land. And after these three trials you will be asked again to come with us and if you comply you will be a full sea dweller or what you call a mermaid or merman

eridan; Then wwhat are these three trials?.

kraken; When a princess turns of age fifteen she could rise to the surface and see for herself that of the human world, all the princesses loved two things from up above while Orphia loved all three. These three is what made her wanting to be part of that world. You must give me these three wonders.

eridan; wwhat are the three wonders?

kraken; That is what you must discover. For I do not know since I have no such care for the world of land. I cannot help much further than this but do not fret I will send a guide who will help you answer any of your future questions and one who will collect the three wonders. You can find him in the dream bubbles. Also this was Orphia's servant and companion, so it will be ready to serve its master's descendant

eridan; So after I acquire all the three wwonders wwhen will I be able to see you again for our agreement?

kraken: I am always present when the night's lights shine of shades of violet and fuchsia, for as I am sitting on the sand of the cool waters waiting for my next meal. Oh, that brings me to recall you can only breathe air and do not have a tail. Quite troublesome since when you have the required items how will you encounter me again or even speak? Fortunately, with my ancient power I will release the first stage on becoming a sea dweller

eridan; wwhat are you going to-

Before I could finish my sentence everything in the monochrome world started to go black. The shine of pride on the structures and the sky slowly faded while the roads came alive with these almost tentacle-like black shadows slowly swarming the world and then me. I could not see or hear anything but what I felt next I wished I couldn't feel anything. Soon came a welcome the hinges of hell. You know the type of cold where your whole body just falls asleep, well mix that with thousands of needles poking you everywhere, and not just outside but inside as well. At this point of coldness evolving to pain, I couldn't even scream or just didn't have the ability.

kraken: This pain is necessary young one, for you have warm blood. But when you want to explore the waters you will be able to breathe its bubbles. Until next time I will ask you again, But first how will you identify me if you do not know of my form?

I wasn't paying attention at the time with my extravagant pain but oh I wished I at least prepared for what it heeded. The blackness soon showed something big, very big. With tentacles everywhere entangling each other that it almost gushes out its multiple giant sharp mouths and especially one in the center that looks like a beak, while its glossy eyes that only a fish could have all looked at me since I could see my reflection. What I saw was not me, but something that almost looked like me. And that when I finally screamed and opened my eyes to see I was sitting on my couch and hearing birds chirping for a new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise its gl'bgolyb! also do you remember this scene, jade: wake up.


	4. The Flight Of the Bee

Holy shit was that a fucked up dream. And to start the morning being late for school wasn't that much better after I woke up. I took a quick shower, changed my attire, brushed my teeth, grabbed my keys and stormed off to my car. I wasn't proud that i didn't put mousse or my royal Copenhagen( deodorant stick) or even change my underwear , But I would be more ashamed I didn't at least brush my teeth or took a shower. Personal hygiene guys. Also, surprising , fact, you would expect Greenland to be a "traditional ice-country" right? Well it sort of is but it is a rich country. So it wasn't surprising to the locals for me to drive to school with my jaguar, except only that I left it at school...off to the route master.

By the time I stepped foot on the school grounds I ran to the entrance of the school only to find that the gates were closed. But I did see a guy looking like he was preparing to jump the wall but was lunched over trying to tie his shoes to get ready for the call of action. And so the light bulb over my head shone. I stepped back a couple steps and ran straight forward to him and lunged one foot on his back and put all my weight on him for support and jumped and extended my arms to the tip of the concrete and swung both my legs over the wall and landed on the fresh cut grass. And continued running to my awaited classroom while in the middle I heard a "hey!" but ignored it. When I stopped my tracks to open the door quietly I saw the instructor writing on the board and since he didn't hear the door creak when I closed it I had a chance. But knowing if I just promiscuously walk to my desk I know I'm going to get caught and kicked out. So I did the reverse of that plan. I turned my back facing the classroom and started walking backwards and stopped when M.R. English faced me and said" M.R. Ampora sit down". Nailed it. When the bell rang everybody rushed out to their own destinations while I had not one in mind. Thinking that Sollux is with them sucks. But since I haven't eaten breakfast I might as well go to the lunch area , buy some grub and find a new spot.

Just when I was leaving to find a new spot someone gently tapped my shoulder and it ar.

aradia: hell0 eridan, I was w0ndering if y0u had s0mething planned this New Years ?

I forgot today is the New years festival . The previous festival which was Christmas turned this city of ice to lights and children singing in front of the towns houses. you can really feel the jolly. And then there was me just being being a couch potatoe while netflixing . But back to the question

eridan: uumm, no

aradia: wonderful , the main reas0n I wanted t0 talk t0 y0u t0day was t0 invite y0u to 0ur friends h0use for a party and 0f c0urse t0 celebrate the festival

eridan: I don't knoww. something might come up later

Its so hard to lie at ar. she's so nice and thoughtful, sometimes reminds me of fef but that's another story.

aradia: please eridan, I kn0w these type 0f party's might n0t be y0ur liking, but it wouldn't be the same if you didn't j0in us

okay that's the kicker

eridan: fine, I'll go

aradia: Great! s0 we'll expect y0u at midnight. I'll give the address in y0ur pesterchum later this day. s0 we'll have t0 part f0r n0w. bye

another thing about aradia that I noticed is she's attentive, she knows that I wasn't heading to her table. But why a party if she knows I don't like partys? something is going on and I fear I'm going to find out soon. The whole day went easily fast, except for swim class I kept feeling a nostalgic feeling of eyes on me , but this time it felt negative.

After getting back my car and preparing for the upcoming event I was ready to roll. I checked my pesterchum and surprisingly this person's house isn't far. Can almost be my neighbor. And I sure will recognize this neighbors house if I ever come back, its themed like a beehive, almost every part of it is honey covered while its roof and steps are tan to represent the tree top of which it hangs and its open doors are black as to represent the hollow doors of the hive. Although it wasn't hollow and the bees were flying in and out either to get more drunk or to do "business' outside, luckily I found parking in the front lawn. As I entered the door I was greeted by a drunk cat and its worried companion

nepeta: :33 Hey ampurra ya made ite *it

equis : D-- Greetings To You As Well M.R. Ampora

eridan: hey nep , hey eq. so I'm guessing the party is on blast then

nepeta; :33 Nut yet , nit *not unteal you and so-

equis: D-- Excuse Us M.R. Ampora! We Uhhhhh -Oh Somebody Called Us It Would Be Rude To Ignore Them Well We'll Be Off!

they hastily left with whispers and shrugging into the crowd of people. And I was left alone, well if eq and nep are here then so must be tav and ar. I kept looking around but I couldn't find them and the drunken people that crowded my space and vision didn't help. I kept getting frustrated and when I politely moved a girl she took it as a sign of flirtation and started twerking on me. Omygod was it so disturbing . Then came a guy I'm guessing the boyfriend who let me tell you was right next to me dancing with other girls before this encounter, gripped my shoulder and started barking at my face while the girl fleed.

guy: Hey! you dancing with my girl?!

eridan: you call that dancing? Also she was shaking her noneexistant Gluteus maximas near ME! how about you take better care of her than let her just run her ass at other people

guy: you know what you have have a point.

he then started coming closer and put a arm over my head to hand the wall

guy; so if I take care of you will you still have a flat butt?

This is so much worse than the girl. I was about to say fuck off until another voice boomed, and it felt familiar. the owner of this voice apparently grabbed this asshole by the collar to give some space between me and him

guy: hey!

sollux: hey

guy: Oh! hey solbro, this guy yours? Well I guess he's already taken, hehe, well bye have fun tonight!

Asshole 2 left, now Asshole 1 has yet to leave

sollux: you okay?

eridan:...wwhat are you doing here?

sollux; Well thii2 ii2 my hou2e

eridan: wwell then that's a good reason for me to leavve

I again did the did the same thing of our previous scene and started to leave but this Deja Vu was a little different since sollux faced his body in front of me to stop me from absconding.

eridan; Get out of my wway

sollux: no. Not thii2 time. ii want to actually talk two you thiis tiime

eridan: wwere talking now!! so get out my wway!

sollux: ii'm not letting you leave untiil we fiinii2hed talkiing!

I grew frustrated to enraged and actually pushed him with all my strength so that his back hit the floor while as I was speedwalking to my car and juggling with my keys to open the door. Sollux quickly sprang up and saw that I was preparing to drive away so he too was running forward to his car. I quickly stepped on it and drove to anywhere but here, and sollux followed. I drived to familiar and new streets and even zig-zaged and U-turned a couple of times but unfortunately he was a good driver. But I didn't give up, my car though thought differently as it was running out of gas. Shit! I need to think of something fast. Wait today is New Years day. It's packed with people so if I abandon my car and join the crowd he'll lose me. Brilliant! And so I drove to the heart of the festival , parked and left to some nearby people. But I wasn't fast enough to hide since sollux stopped and jumped out of the car and started sprinting to me. next plan, lose the crowd and run to hide elsewhere. I swear I ran like a mile because I was in a deserted area that is in the other side of town. I was at a dead end, well a cliff to be more exact, and again sollux was at the end of my tracks.

sollux; Omygod! -huff- stop running!-huff-

eridan: -huff- yeah -huff-once you leave me alone!

sollux; no-huff- ii need to talk to you!

he's coming closer while I'm just backing up closer and closer to the cliff

sollux: your going to fall! Here!

he extended his hand but I just stared at it. I was actually thinking of jumping, I'm good at diving and the water isn't cold enough that I wont be able to get my temperature adjusted to. Better than here right? and so I turned and jumped. But something grabbed my hand and when I looked up it was sollux's hand.

sollux; are you in a suiiciide mission!

eridan: let go of me! let go!

sollux; iim not going to let you die while I'm here!

eridan: I'm not going to die!

I then proceeded on puncturing his hands with my nails until he bled but he still didn't let go

sollux: stop that! I'm trying to help you!

eridan: I don't want your help!

I wriggled my body back and forth and finally I was dropped. But not alone since I brought down sollux with me into the 80 foot dive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be fishy if you know what I'm saying


	5. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming...what do you do? SWIM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to draw inspiration from this song  
BLUE OCTOBER-Into The Ocean  
for it has helped me draw an illustration in my mind to words in this chapter

I crashed into the waters just like when a fisherman casts his rod and extends his line for it's bait to invade the cold interior. Just the force of the meeting between surface and my back paralyzed my whole body and left me to continue to slowly sink down, while I could only look up from these soon to be dark depths to a world of loud booms and shimmering lights. Hmmm, must be the signal for the end of the festival. But I'm happy though. Because these lights helped brighten this almost swallowed space engulfed by the darkness and filled it with colors that in a way painted the sea, thus radiating it with life.

Too bad this symbolizes the end of the year and will also indicate my end, alone. Alone? Wait... wasn't there somebo-OMYGOD SOLLUX!!! I turned my attention from the colorful lights and began searching for sollux, thankfully I spotted him just above me by at least 5 feet. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, he must have hit harder than me to have been knocked unconscious. Hold on, why am worrying about him? I mean he IS the guy who basically ruined your life, but you stubbornly agree that he also tried to save your life( though it wasn't a suicide attempt) even after all this, such as being a jerk to him and also not to forget beating him up. If I were him I would never talk to me. You know thinking back on all of this, it reminded me of why I came here. To make a fresh start and to not dwell on the past. And dying now will only contradict that self promise. I have to live, I have to have the will to survive, I have to swim up and reach to the colorful sky and be welcomed by breathing in the rich Greenlandic air. Plus, I already involved sollux into this, he deserves to be able to bask in the distinct element.

Of course thinking all of that is easy, but actually going into action is not going to be a simple task. I can't feel any part of my body and I know I'm going to be out of air soon, but I still have to try. It's the least I can do. I tried moving my arm clockwise, good I still have some energy, okay let's test my legs, I can barely kick but that's fine freestyle will do. I kept my back straight so as to allow me to direct my body to sollux, I then lifted my right arm with a bent elbow and reached forward with the same arm and finished the stroke, and then curved my hand inward toward my stomach and then moved forward with the other. By making a series of quick, fast kicks I gained not just power and balance but also help self-propel me upwards. In just a matter of minutes I reached sollux and proceeded on placing his arm around my shoulders and grabbing onto his hand, while also putting my free hand around his waist for support. Bubbles were surrounding me as I was making my way up, legs getting numb by the second and hypothermia slowly taking over . But my desire to live was stronger. Unfortunately like all things in life, it doesn't always go the way we planned. Just when my hand was about to reach to the surface my air supply ran out and I instinctively took a breath and let ice cold water fill up my lungs and slow down my blood flow. With the air leaving me I desperately clawed the waters as if to go forward or to find some sort of imaginary handhold. Finding no leverage, I began to sink down. I'm cold as cold could be. My legs and arms are broken down with envy for the solid ground. Closing my eyes I thought of just her. Calling my name from up the pool. Her reflection was blurry but her beauty was just so bright enough for me to relax and float into space.

I opened my eyes, only to be blinded momentarily by a bright light-shade-of-purple glowing light that surrounded me. Wow, the fireworks display is really at it's prime. Speaking of surprises, I feel very calm right now. There was no sensation of panic or pain. Just a impression of being at home, I'm so comfortable I'm even imagining of being able to breathe underwater. How ridiculous is that? But no doubt about it, it's a second chance to live again and save sollux. I held sollux in the same position and immediately swam up. This time I decided to rely on the swimming style that I am best at, the butterfly stroke. Since sollux only had a matter of seconds than minutes that I wasted, and we were not as far down as in the beginning. By lifting one hand, instead of two, (obviously because I'm carrying sollux) over my head, I pulled my hand toward my body in a semicircular motion, palm facing outward while keeping my elbow higher than my hand. At the end of the pull, I began pushing my palm backwards through the water, along the sides and past my hip. Therefore producing a fast movement and providing the momentum necessary to complete the release. Next I moved to the dolphin kick. Which was to perform a small kick, both legs moving simultaneously and pressed together to avoid a loss of water pressure. I swept my arm out and threw it forward into the starting position. To not lose momentum, I delivered a big kick so as to keep my body moving forward upward to the night air.

I gasped for air all the while spitting out ocean water. I wondered why there were no dance of colors illuminating the sky but I was more concerned over my well being and the extra weight I brought with me. Eridan was exhausted, and he used the remaining strength he had to hold sollux's head above the water, and let the waves drift them where they would. The sun rose up red and glowing from the water when we reached shore. Once there he yanked the body to the rocky ground and flopped right next to him. Grateful that he was hugging the element rather than the other way around. After a few seconds of recovery eridan realized sollux is still unconscious, and hopefully not dead. I flipped him over and discovered he wasn't breathing. I checked for a pulse from his carotid but no luck.

eridan: shit!

come on eridan you took that CPR course, you can still save him. I started doing chest compressions by placing my hands in the middle of his chest, between the nipples, and pushed down at least 2 inches. At 15 compressions sollux opened his eyes and forced volumes of water out of his lungs and took a huge lungful of air and started coughing and then collapsed unconscious. Well at least I know he's alive. Our next problem is where are we? After observing my surrounding I recognized we were in Maniitsoq. I know this because when I was playing duck, duck, goose with sollux we passed here and if I remember the Greenland map correctly Nuuk should be the next town over going east. Now that we have a destination in mind we need to get going. I grabbed his wrists and then held tightly. I stood slowly, with sollux behind my back, careful not to lift and started walking. There were houses close by but I guess everyone was experiencing a bad hangover since nobody was out. Though there was a open road, might as well try to get a ride. However we weren't alone . I heard footsteps hit the pebbled ground and turned my head to follow where the noise came from. It belonged to a medium short man who dressed sharp, he had a rough face that looked sinister and a long scar in one of his eyes. I looked at him and he looked at me. We had this stare down for half a minute until I broke the silence.

eridan: Hi! I mean good morning!

???:.....

No sound. He then reaches for something in the side of his belt while slowly coming closer. He abruptly stops when he notices me carrying sollux. Thinking that maybe he thinks I killed sollux I tried to clear up this misunderstanding

eridan: Oh! Umm you see wwe wwere lost and wwe both fell. But as you can see he took most of the damage and fell is more like-

???: Shut up kid

His voice was hoarse which suited his appearance

???: I can tell this is your first time, and as a celebration for this "fall" I'll let you off. But I better not see your ass anytime soon

And then he left. I stood there confused about what he said but dismissed it as crazy talk.

After about an hour or more of waiting panic started to creep in. So far people kept zooming by, completely ignoring us. What if no one picks us up? What if we have to walk a mile or over that? I wouldn't be able to do even half of that in my current state. Some time over my anxiety attack a truck pulled in. Followed by a round red-faced old

old man: You boys going anywhere?

Literally shooting up and straightening myself I told the old trucker we were heading to the next town over, Nuuk. The red cheeked man said

old man: Well lucky you. I was heading there myself. Would you two like a ride?

eridan; Yes!!

By 3 hours the most on the ice road we made it back to Nuuk. He kindly dropped us in front of my house and I thanked him for the ride and we went our separate ways. I managed to find my keys in my still soaked pants and opened the door. The first agenda was to take care of sollux, by dropping him on my couch and then going to bed. That's when sollux woke up, he looked and sounded tired. Well your not alone

sollux; Where am ii? Eridan?

eridan: Hey

sollux: Hey. Diidn't we fall off a cliif? Are we dead? are we in heaven?

eridan: Yes. Wwe did fall off a cliff. And no were not dead and this isn't heaven

sollux: Good. Ii'd hate to settle down in a hipster-reeking place

I threw a fake offended look but smiled smugly when I backfired

eridan: Your house isn't one to talk

That made sollux chuckle. Quietness roamed until sollux popped a question

sollux: Do you thiink we can become friiends?

My smug smile soon turned to a thin line

sollux: We don't have to be buddy-buddy. We can even be acquaiintances if you like

Even when sollux wasn't looking at me I knew he meant what he said. Thinking back on all of what happened and how and why, I realized I need to do this to move on.

eridan: I'd like that

Sollux smiled and went back to sleep. I also went back to sleep on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on what I said last chapter "is going to be fishy" I did mean it. for those who are confused on the fishy part, I sort of foreshadowed it. anyways, I know I took a long time to publish this chapter but school was becoming a pain in the tail. But hopefully that should be all good since I posted something. yay!


	6. The fantasy of coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, been a long time  
This chapter is basically just eridan and sollux talking and actually conversing

The morning after I woke up I decided to make breakfast. I don't normally eat breakfast in the morning, because at this time I would usually be swimming in my pool. But since I do have a guest-now-friend and going to college in another country I think getting used to this would be a good part of the run. Though considering I've been here for more than 3 months is understandibly late.

I thought waking up sollux first would be a more polite thing to do rather than waking him up saying the breakfast is getting cold. I mean , a man needs his rest and to do his own things before eating . Like brushing his teeth, peeing, fixing his hair, and making sure his jeans doesn't squeeze his Johnson or make his butt look too big. Or maybe that's just me but we all have to agree that's what every guy does or should do, right? Anyway when I went to my couch to wake up sollux he wasn't there. It's not like he needs my permission to leave , but the least he could do is leave some form of communication , like a note to tell me he left. But, oh well it's his decision if he wants to walk all the way back to his house .

But there was one reason to help sollux on how he wasn't a complete idiot who walked all the way to his house, its was the smell of something cooking in the house. I didn't have smoke detectors so I instantly checked the kitchen if I left something over night that I did not remember putting. I was ready for the worst but it just happened to be sollux cooking

sollux: Hey

Eridan: H-hey

Sollux: Ii made egg2 and bacon, al2o there'2 AJ

Eridan: You're still here.. I thought you left

I continued talking while I began to sit down to eat breakfast . sollux snorted at my comment.

Sollux: Yeah, Ii wa2 going to walk all the way to my house. Ii may be able to catch up to you, but Ii'm no track star. Beside2 iit would be theft if Ii just left with your car

car, car, car , why do I feel I should be concerned. I remember I was driving in town and stopped somewhere and got out. I left my car alone and the keys are still there

Eridan: OMYGOD MY CAR!!!

Before I got up, sollux motioned me to sit

Sollux: Don't worry Ii called through your home phone a personal friiend of miine who iis a tow trucker to bring your car safely to your house. 2o don't get your pantiies iin a twii2t

Eridan: I knoww that's an idiom, but I do not wwear or have evver thought of wwearing Panties . Also thanks

Sollux: Yeah, 2ure. Let's just eat already

A few minutes later were in the car ready to go

Eridan; Okay, so I already knoww wwhere you livve but do you wwant me to drop you off at the univversity if you have classes today?

Sollux: Ii don't have cla22e2 today but Ii do need to go to the universiity , you do al2o. But fiirst Ii need to go to my hou2e

Eridan: Wwhy me?

I started the car anyway

Sollux: You don't know what2 happening after the New Year2 festiival ?

Eridan: No

Sollux: Ok, after the New Year2 festiival the Uniiver2ity has club day. Even though thii2 ii2 a new Univer2iity, they 2tiill have the 2ome of the 2ame cu2tom2 liike the old one.

Eridan: So wwhat does that havve to do wwith me

Sollux: what iit ha2 to do wiith you ii2 becau2e me and you are joiiniing a club. 2peciifiically aa'2 club

Eridan: You say wwhat noww? and aradia has a club?

Sollux: Yeah, the 2omethiing mariine 2omethiing club

Eridan;..... Wwell that's a lot of enthusiasm

Sollux: 2hut up

Eridan: Yeah, it's aradia's club but wwhy do I havve to join

Sollux: Because you owe me

Eridan; I do admit I did do things I regret but I thought wwe wwere cool

sollux; We are cool, but when you hurt thii2 pretty face you owe

Eridan: But there isn't evven a scratch

Sollux; Nuh-Nuh, the trauma is there 2tiill. It'2 hiiding in2ide. all alone.

I turned to him for 5 seconds to give him my most unimpressed look

Sollux: 2o are you goiing to let me tell you what I want or are you just goiing to give me face2 all day

Eridan: Wwhat do you wwant?

Sollux: Other than joiiniing aa'2 club Ii want you teach me how to swiim

Eridan: You don't knoww how to swwim? Then wwhy did you join the swwim team then?

Sollux: Cau2e Ii knew you were iin the team and thought maybe that'2 how we could make up and be friiends. But then you deciided to be dramatiic and turn Ciinderella on me and we fell off a cliiff. Ii drowned and you 2aved me and then we became friiends and liived happiily ever after

Eridan: .........

Sollux: 2o know that you know my reason you'll teach me. Ii'll update you on when we can start on the le22on2. But for now there'2 my house

I almost passed Sollux's house but turned just in time

Eridan: But wwhy not wwhen we actually havve the class?

Sollux: Ii'll update you

2 minutes later sollux comes back into the car with his famous double tinted shades

Eridan: Wwhy do you wwear those glasses?

Sollux; Oh, Ii never told you? Ii'm color blind

Eridan: Really? I heard of glasses for the colorblind but I nevver seen them in real life. But aren't they suppose to be in one shade though, not dual?

Sollux: Well iit2 more like iit2 conveniient for them to be iin one 2hade, but 2ince iI have heterochromiia Ii need them to be dual

Eridan: Wwhat's your twwo eye colors ?

Sollux chuckled

Sollux: blue and brown. What'2 with you checking out my eye2, do you have a cru2h on me now?

okay, I cackled at that

Eridan; okay hotshot, you wwish

With that I started the car and began to drive to the University. After we finally found parking we were greeted by the colorful stands, balloons, pamphlets, boards and people. Even though there were many interesting clubs we only came to join aradia's club. Sollux seemed to know where he was going so I followed his lead. we soon found aradia's club

Aradia: Hey guys!!! Eridan where were you yesterday? Nepeta and Equis told me you were there but I couldn't find you. Did anything happen

Me and sollux just looked at each other before saying

Sollux and Eridan: iIt's compliicated

Aradia just looked confused before she continued talking

Aradia: well anyways I'm guessing y0u guys are here to j0in the club. Eridan y0u pr0bably d0n't the full name of club because I know s0llux 0nly kn0ws 0ne w0rd 0f the name. S0 I'll clear it up f0r the b0th of y0u. It's called The Greenlandic Marine C0nservation club

Sollux: Well Ii got it riight on the mariine part riight

Eridan: But not everything else. So wwhere do wwe sign and wwhen do wwe actually start

She pointed at a list that was next to her

Aradia: Y0u'll sign here and we'll start t0day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I gotta say is that that's not the real reason sollux wears those glasses


	7. Looking at the surface

Eridan: are wwe seriously going to do this

  
I asked at the diving party while equis was helping me zip up my neoporene suit

Aradia: " abs0lutely! This is a required skill f0r this club and practicing w0uld be a g00d chance to review the d0's and d0nt's 0f scuba diving"

This requirement is what brings us today to practice diving in the middle of somewhere in the Davis Strait next to random icebergs scattered all around

Sollux: What happened? aren't you on the 2wiim team ? Only have pool leg2 in2tead of 2ea leg2?

Eridan: Hey! At least I can swwim!

Nepeta: yes, we know you're on the swim team and you're the best swimmer next to Haruka Nanase and Pernille Blume " she said sarcastically , earning a few giggles from tavros and aradia and a laugh from sollux

Aradia: 0kay,0kay. But seri0usly guys, we need t0 d0 this. Tavr0s and me are g0ing t0 be 0n t0p 0f the b0at t0 make sure everything g0es 0kay and t0 check if y0u're safe. S0llux will teach Eridan the basics 0f scuba diving and give him s0me helpful tips, And nepeta and Equis will start their diving. S0 with that 0ut 0f the way let's start!

less than half an hour of Sollux teaching me the basics of scuba diving like to breathe normally through the mouth piece, go up and down slowly, always equalize your ears before you start to feel any pain ,the Valsalva maneuver (pinching your nose and blowing), and to keep account of my buoyancy performance. With all that I was ready for someone who has not received any formal training

Sollux: Wiith that we're good

sollux concluded while putting the equipment on me and then himself. He grabs to hose mine and his BCD, and then presses a button that elicits a startlingly loud suction sound.

Eridan: I knoww this is late saying this but don't I need a certificate for this?

The sudden flow of the BCD being filled with air helped my unease a bit. Too bad Sollux took it back.

sollux : Just thiink of thii2 a2 a free Intro to 2cuba diving cla22. Now the fiir2t le22on is getting near the edge and putting the re2t of your equiipment your2elf, fii2hbreath

Eridan: Fishbreath?! H-hey! no need to push!

After putting on my equipment like Sollux instructed , I put on my mask and placed the regulator in my mouth and took a breath. I looked at the familiar water and saw dark blue. If the blue sky turned into a dark storm, this is what it would look like, But like any blue sky there is a sun that shines. Either it is waiting, hiding or shining brightly. Today it is shining for me to meet ocean and sky. I bite the mouthpiece and jump.

White clouds of translucent gas expanded in all directions of my vision in the beginning. Until the clouds dissipated and I was alone in the body of blue. Like any human on top of tall building, I looked down. The abyss looked as intimidating as the word. But like the phrase " Opposites attract", it has to be connected to it's antonym. I looked up and saw a shiny glitter of the sun and light blue mixed into it. Instantly I thought of all the times I spent looking up at my pool back at home, where there would be no sun looking back at me like this, and as that moment was passing a shaking blur of black coming out from sun got close to me. With a dark figure mixing into the bright star, you could almost mistake it as a bee coming toward you ready to sting you. I was so fixated with that illusion, that sollux started waving his hand at my face to indicate if I was ok. I swatted his hand in protest to stop that.

Sollux pointed downward to indicate we were going to go lower. I experimented into twisting my body to go downward but it wasn't easy . It's way different from swimming up than swimming down. Apparently Sollux knew the solution for that. By holding hands. It was a gentle touch so as to introduce himself and then turned firm to lead me the way to go down. I'm not going to lie it felt calming, not in a romantic way but as reassuring as friends can be. The water started getting darker but didn't really that much because we were still a few meters from the reflective light of the surface. We would have kept going deeper if we didn't start hearing vibrations. Based on the amplitude, we could have assumed it was either Tavros or Aradia calling us to come back. I thought it was strange since we just began the " Diving Experience", but looking around for Nepeta and Equis convinced me that since we couldn't find them, they must have already swam up. Sollux seemed to think the same thing when I looked up at him. We began to also swim up. While still holding hands.

When we made half our distance up, the vibrations got louder and louder until we heard multiple pops. Anyone else would not know what those "bangs" were, but I knew. Fearing the worst of what was happening above, I stopped swimming and stayed where I was. But Sollux kept swimming up. Not soon after there was an explosion of something hitting the water. It was a boisterous commotion of muted thunder seeming to be miles away. I never took my eyes off from the direction of Sollux , so I immediately knew what was falling toward us. It was large chunks of falling glaciers coming towards us, Without hesitation I swam up to get sollux to try to move him out of the way, but I wasn’t swimming fast enough in these fins. There was no way Sollux would be able to avoid those white chunks that are seemingly falling from the sky.

“Think of saving him” a nasally voice said

“ wwhat “ is what I questioned myself

“ Now!” is what the voiced neighed back

The voice was right, right now I needed to focus on saving him. I kept swimming fast but in a collected fashion. In the law of water, you only go slower if you flimsily swam like a madman. But if you match the tempo of a fish, you'll reach your destination. I needed to feel calm, in tune and in home. Again that recognizable feeling of tranquility came back, accompanied with the illusion of bright purple light and thinking that I can breathe in water. With a fluid grace I caught up to Sollux to move him to a safer area. Some chunks and pieces continued to fall up above, but most of them were now sinking to the ocean's chasm. It was alright now for us to swim above. I took Sollux's hand this time and tugged him to go up with me. When Sollux didn't I looked at him. His face appeared surprised, with features like bulging eyes and raised eyebrows. When I apparently didn't get the message he pointed at me. I thought "what was wrong with me?, did a booger float out of my nose?". Then I saw.

I was giving a faint purple glow emitting all around my now dark grayish-with-tint-of-purple shine skin. My forearms had electric purple spines protruding out at the back. my hands were webbed with bright yellow claws and the lower torso of where my legs should have been were replaced with a long scaly violet tail. What was more of a question was "Where has my suit and equipment gone?".

" You fool! start swimming up! " The mysterious voice said yet again

I listened to my ... "subconscious" because it has been right so far along the run. So I dismissed the big question that both me and Sollux definitely had and tugged him up whether he wanted to or not. As I swam up, more aware of my new body and how to maneuver it, I noticed that my gravity was going from lightweight to heavy really fast. My energy was draining quickly. Now I genuinely needed to go to surface.

I popped out of the water and just let my body float. I didn't care if the others saw my new body, I needed to be in one place for the moment. I ignored Sollux asking if I was okay , and him yelling for the others attention. I was relieved to hear the motorboat's engine. That meant they were coming, they were going to get me out of the water and hopefully place me somewhere comfortable. A bed would be ideal, but since I'm a mermaid now minus the boobs I probably would be sleeping in a sea bed...in the sea floor, where the temperature wouldn't change and a beautiful scenery would always be present. Actually the sea sounds nice, maybe I can ask just ask them to just throw me out of the boat. Well, I wouldn't even know. I'm beginning to drift to sleep and my concern for the world is zero

Scratch that, I am awake. Apparently inside some huge purple bubble. I was all alone it seemed, and looking outside the bubble proved that since there was just darkness.

" Ahem"

My "subconscious", which should usually be talking to in your mind is talking to me right outside the bubble. A large white elongated sea horse that came from somewhere in the darkness is outside the bubble.

" You're dreaming right now just to clear up, but this is all real. And your in a dream bubble"

dream bubble, a dream bubble, the dream bubble. "The dream bubble" that the monster mentioned.

Eridan: So the " dream" I had wwhere I wwas wwith a gigantic monster was real too?

" Yes, and I'm your guide"

Eridan: To help me collect the three wwonders

I said in more of a statement

" You don't sound sure now of your wish to come with us"

Eridan : I mean, things have been getting better. My enemy has become my friend and I'm starting to look at things in a neww perspective. I'm not even sure if I wwant to come anymore

" Not for long"

Eridan: wwhat?

" I have personally watched your friend, and from my observation I can tell you that he should not be trusted easily."

Eridan: wwatched? Wwhat do you mean by "watched?" you have a tangible form?

" Yes, but not for the world up above. I can communicate with you only through your conscious, and here now too. I'm not limited only to you, I can watch others. But only in their dreams"

Eridan: if sollux can't be trusted, wwhat did you see then?

" I told you that you shouldn't trust him that easily, but you should follow him. He had many questionable dreams that I think might be connected to you in some ways. And the others....."

The bubble started sinking down while the seahorse stayed in the exact place

Eridan: Wwhat?

" are also..........shar......th.......m......w.."

I could barely hear the white horse as my vision started seeing blackness

Eridan: I can't hear you!?

" ..sk......lll.................."

Darkness developed my body as swiftly as it began to blur into light. green, red and blue were colors that met my eyes

Sollux: Hey

Sollux was sitting in a chair right next to me, while i was tucked with blankets in a bed. We Were in a small green room that had basic necessities. I assumed that this was his room. But just to make sure I asked

Eridan: is this your room?

Sollux: yeah

Eridan: ...And you didn't even buy me dinner first

Couldn't help it. I always wanted to say that. Sollux at least got it, since he laughed quietly

Sollux: yeah, lucky me. 2o how do you feel?

Eridan: I feel okay. definitely wwell rested. Wwhat about you and the others

Sollux: Everyone ii2 2afe and okay. 2o you remember ye2terday?

I wasn't sure if I should tell Sollux about my transformation. The seahorse said I shouldn't trust him that easily, but I should follow him. Does that mean I cant tell him everything? If that's so, I think I should play safe then

Eridan: Yeah, we wwent diving and uhm.....I know wwe made it back up. we heard noises

Sollux: ..........2o ii guess you don't remember everything

When he said that, he looked disappointed. Does he remember the transformation then?

Eridan: Wwhat diid ii miiss?

In case he does mention the transformation, I could just tell him he must have been imagining things. But contrary to that to what I thought he was going to ask, Sollux instead continued our unspoken agreement

Sollux: You mii22ed a lot! Get dre22ed, we are going two meet the other2. And get dinner

I guess I am getting dinner


	8. Engulf it all in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change of POV. Also feelings get addressed

The choice of restaurant wasn’t all that bad, considering the distance me and sollux both drove in our own cars. IGGU, a restaurant and cafe from Nuuk. The first restaurant I will get to eat from Nuuk, the thought alone made me feel alienated because what other restaurants could I compare it to. Certainly nothing from back home since we cook things differently, but even the chefs cooked differently because they came from other countries.

The anxiousness and nervousness of it all to not know and how to compare it is so ludicrously infuriating.It is times like these where Kan would reassure me with kind words and then Kar would say loudly of how stupid i was being and then insult me more until I faced the problem. Then feferi would suddenly just laugh, a bubbly happy laugh, and hold my hand to lead me to where my problem lied. As small as this current problem may be and I could lead myself this time, it still hurts to remember the ghosts of the past.

Sollux put a hand on my shoulder

Sollux: Hey, are you alriight?

Seeing him concerned was something I was mildly surprised to see, but then again my friend must have seen my face look ugly instead of handsome like always

Eridan: Yeah. Come on they are wwaitin

The interior of IGGU in Eridan’s opinion was very plain, a few plants and one mini bar, Loveseats used for dining and spare chairs to match with the tall seperate square tables. Though, at the same time it was was very special because it gave a home feeling, like a secret only a few people knew, it was like a gem just being around but not found.

Guys! 0ver here!

We both turned and saw nepeta and aradia wave at us at 6 tables away

Equis: We have kept two chairs unoccupied for your arrival

Nepeta: Y3ah, hurry up and sit down. This is just th3 tim3 wh3n more p3opl3 start to com3 in

Sollux: Ok, Ok. we’re 2itting down now

Me and sollux sat next to each other. I noticed a twinkle in the eyes of our group across from us

Nepeta: Soooo guys, how was y3st3rday? After scuba diving practic3 of cours3.

Nepeta said in a suggested voice. The sound of her suggestion sounded like she was insinuating that me and sollux were doing something that couples do and it apparently made Sollux choke on the water he was drinking

Eridan: Wwhat do you mean? I passed out

Equis: and no further action?

Eridan:no further action? In what way?

Sollux: hey..

Tavros: yOU KNOW, IN A CLOSE WAY

Equis: mutually affectionate way

Nepeta: in a passionat3 romantic mann3r

Aradia: Sexually stiff-

Sollux: 2TOP!

Everything around the table went quiet. And then Aradia spoke slowly

Aradia: S0llux… y0u haven’t t0ld him?

Sollux:.....no..ugh, not yet….

Silence still loomed but curiosity the cat is playing with my tongue.

Eridan: Wwhat havven’t you told me?

Sollux:...II think II’m going to go to the re2troom for a biit

He left rapidly

Nepeta: Equis how about go order som3 drinks from th3 bar?

Equis: Yes

When both of them left only Tavros and Aradia were left

Aradia: Eridan? H0w are y0u feeling

Eridan: Confused. Did I do something wwrong?

Aradia: N0! N0,n0,n0. Y0u didn’t d0 anything wr0ng.

Eridan: Then wwhy did he seem angry?

Disappointment started to seap in. I mean we just started becoming great friends

Tavros: i THINK YOU SHOULD TALK TO HIM

Me and Aradia both looked stunned at Tavro’s confident suggestion

Eridan: Yeah, I think your right. Thanks Tavros

Tavros: yEAH, YEAH. HURRY UP THOUGH, WE’LL BE ORDERING THE FOOD AND DRINKS

Eridan: OK, OK. bye

As Eridan left, both Aradia and Tavros turned their heads downwards

Tavros: hEY ARADIA…...DO YOU THINK WE. I MEAN YOU SHOULD TELL ERIDAN, IF HE REALLY DOES SAY YES AND WE ALL MORE ABOUT OURSELVES

Aradia sighed

Aradia: I h0nestly d0n’t know , after the gl0w 0f the scuba incident and th0se stupid pirates came, I-there is s0 much g0ing 0n n0w. N0w that Eridan is here everything is falling int0 pieces but-

Tavros: bUT YOU DON’T KNOW IF THE PIECES WILL TURN INTO SMALLER PIECES AND THEN EVENTUALLY BE LOST AGAIN

Aradia looked up to see Tavros smile kindly to her

Tavros: yOU HAVE TO HOPE, ARADIA. OR ELSE YOU’LL BE THAT ONE PIECE THAT WILL EVENTUALLY GET LOST

Aradia took a second to engulf all that and decided to put her head down on the table and mumbled

Aradia: like me and s0llux

Sollux was sitting inside the stall just sitting and thinking, his mental conversation cut short by a consecutive knock, a voice he didn’t want to hear but knew was inevitable

Eridan: Sollux. I knoww you probably don’t wwant to see me, so I’ll stay outside. But I still wwant to talk

Eridan, the ever secret considerate Sollux thought.

Sollux: Thank you. Do you have a feeliing to where II am going to talk about?

Eridan: No, but whatevver it is I think wwe can become comfortable to talk about

Sollux just chuckled, not in a mean way but with warmth

Sollux: You know you have changed a lot 2ince we fiir2t met.

That comment made Eridan smile a bit

Eridan: Yeah, I knoww. I wwas a total bitch but here wwe are noww friends

Sollux: “friends” we are, but I’m 2tartiing to thiink, no, feel that II would liike to be more than that. Romantiic wise

A few dangerous moments passed in Sollux’s opinion, just when he was about to get out of the restroom to tell Eridan that he can just forget about it

Eridan: Can I just honestly say, that I consider your feelings and I may too havve devveloped a crush on you. But at the same I’m not too sure myself, emotionally I knoww I’m rebuildin myself but Sollux you have to remember I wwas in a relationship.

Eridan’s memories of Feferi came and went, even though Eridan’s tears are now gone the sadness didn’t

Eridan: I put all my heart in that relationship, I even discarded some of my pride. And I don’t knoww if I can do the same for us. I knoww you probably don’t like hearing this and if I was in your shoes, I would definitely not. WWhat I’m trying to say to you Sollux is that I can’t absolutely yes because I’m not in lovwe with you but at the same time no because somewwhere I think I can lovve again.

Sollux unlocked the door and came to face Eridan

Sollux: Eridan, II appreciiate your hone2ty very much. You let me hear your personal feeliing2 and from my under2tandiing you are giiviing me a chance at feeliing love again. Even iif we don’t become lovers whiile we are friiend2, II thiink we are able to under2tand each other a lot more now. II’ll leave the 2wim practiice for later, to give you 2ome room but for now let’2 2hake on iit

Eridan: Same here

After they shook on it they returned to the table and engaged in conversation with everyone else there, eating, drinking and talking there in harmony until they all parted

When Eridan got out of his car a voice rang “ We should Practice on your transformation ”

Communicating with only his mind Eridan said “okay, we are outside my house but where do you want to go”

“ Inside. Prepare your bathtub with cold water, full as possible”

“Okay”

Nearly filling the bathtub full of cold water the seahorse instructed Eridan to get in slowly. Unfazed by the order, Eridan stripped and allowed himself to touch the bathtub in a rushed manner. Not caring if some of the water slipped out of the regular sized tub.

“ Now I want you to remember yesterday. Before you transformed what did you feel?”

“ It wwas in the heat of the moment, so anxious?” Eridan said in more of a question

“ After that”

“ after that ?” After being scared, of me in possible danger and Sollux almost dying I felt...determined. Determined to get Sollux safely out of there, Knowing fully well in my heart. I know there was another word for it but determined was it.

Hearing my thoughts the Seahorse sighed “ That was not it. But it’s close enough for now. I want you to set yourself a goal, it can be a small or a big goal, but something you want to accomplish”

“ Hmmm” A goal I can choose but have to be determined to finish it. Not napping in the coach instead of my own bed I proposed to the marine fish but it said no. Not a miniscale goal then, something I have to put in my heart

Recalling today’s events I remembered what I said to Sollux. “ I think my goal could be to reciprocate someone’s love.”

“ Perfect. I want you now to try to imagine that feeling of mutually loving someone”

My imagination of loving someone mutually filled my heart with coziness. I imagined Sollux’s voice saying he loved me instead of liked me, switching each other’s glasses and sharing my Scarf with him.

“ Look at your body. You’re a merman now “

I got back to reality and looked at myself. The translucent water that mirrored my body now was glowing purple. At the end of the bathtub extended 5 feet more a purple tail. Just like last time my body did change with the same features.

“ So howw do I change back?”

“ Simply doubt your goal”

“Oh”

Doubt my willingness to love. Now that I analyzed my description of falling in love with Sollux, they all did sound fairly platonic. Sounded something like I could do with Aradia or some other close friend

Without realizing it the water’s purple glow changed and went back to being plain translucent

“ The practice for today has ended”

Knowing the seahorse has mentally left, Eridan still said more to himself in newfound sadness

Eridan : Okay, guess I’ll start on my homewwork that’s due tommorow


End file.
